Ronic the Hedgehog
When he was 10 sonic and Robotnik were battling above Sonicville where Ronic and his family lived. sonic beat Robotnik and his mech dropped on the town and destroyed Ronic home and killed his family. now ronic wants to kill sonic. he raped and killed Amy many times to get at sonic. Powers He has the power of super speed, super strength, can go super Ronic without choas emeralds, and death note without a deathnote. He is also half demon. He can also make any food out of nowhere, though he usually chooses pizza. Ronic's Life Ronic lived had an average childhood, living with his dad, mom, and younger sister. His older brother would visit from time to time when he wan't on duty with the Sonic Military. One day though, Sonic destroyed one of Eggman's robots, destroying the majority of Sonicville. On that day many people died, including Ronic's dad and mom. He didn't know until a few years later that his younger sister never actually died. Filled with rage, Ronic took one of the family sword and sworn vengeance against Sonic. He traveled from town to town, searching for Sonic. It got to the point where Ronic made a pact with Satan; The ability to find and kill sonic for Ronic's soul. Satan guided Ronic to Sonic's house. Upon entering Ronic found Sonic soundly sleeping on his bed. Satan commanded Ronic to kill him. Ronic, wanting a fair fight, woke Sonic up. He told him that he wanted vengeance on him, and that they'll fight to the death. Sonic agreed. The fight lasted for hours, they deftly dodging by each other attacks until they exchanged a single blow causing both of them to fall back. Ronic quickly got up and readied his sword to kill Sonic. In that moment, Sonic has a look of true terror in his eyes. With that sight, something clicked within Ronic. He wanted to see this more. Satan loomed over Ronic's shoulder, demanding that he kill Sonic now, or he'd take Ronic's soul now. In one quick movement, Ronic stabbed Satan in the heart. With that, all of Satan's powers were absorbed into Ronic, giving him really cool blood red wings. Ronic looked at Sonic and told him, "I want you to suffer as I have. Run away Sonic. Run knowing that I will chase you to the ends of the earth, to the ends of the universe. Inform all your friends that none of them are safe." Sonic quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. Ronic gave him a few minutes to run away before he began to chase him and all his friends down. Friends Ronic doesn't have friends, just acquaintances. * Saxel was one of Ronic's first friends after Sonic destroyed Sonicville. Even when they first met, Ronic though Saxel was stupid and just was in his way. It wasn't untill he found that Saxel is a pretty cool guy. They go on Skype a lot when Saxel isn't directly helping Ronic on his quest to kill and terrorize Sonic and all his friends * Sauce was found by Ronic when she was trying to find gum under park benches. She wouldn't leave him alone until she gave him food, so he used his powers to make her tacos. On the tacos though, there was to much sour cream and it dribbled all down her face. Since she has huge boobs, Ronic and her have sex alot. * Dig just showed up in Ronic's life one day. * Itachi and Ronic are in a weird relationship together. Ronic was walking down the street of New Sonicville one day when he came across Itachi. Since Itachi looks really feminie, Ronic though he was a girl. So they went out to a bar and got really drunk. They went back to Itachi's place and had sex. Ronic didn't know he was a guy, so it wasn't gay. Ronic isn't gay. * Lionell: Ronic doesn't even know anymore. * Kowloon became friends with Ronic on the Vognis XVI, a planet comprised of diamond volcanoes and rivers of blood oil. Ronic was there trying to find Sonic when he was ambushed by 69,000,000,000,000,000 Diamond Blood Quartz Orc Daleks. Ronic was easily destroying them when Kowloon came along and helped Ronic. Though he didn't need the help, the fought together. After the battle, they had sex with the planets native creatures, furmaids (furry mermaids.) On that day, they joined forces and are not going to kill Sonic and his friends. * Marley met with Ronic at one of her usual parties. Ronic heard that Sonic might be attending it, so he gathered his crew, minus Itachi because Ronic isn't gay (though he joined anyway) and went. Sonic didn't show up, but Ronic and Marely had a great time together getting high, drinking Grey Goose vodka, and having lots of sex. * Thief was created when Ronic killed Satan and stole his wings. With Ronics new found satanic power, he summoned Thief to be his sex slave. They have loads of sex all the time. * Scootler, SAxels butler, aids Ronic by making making them food, and cleaning the blood of Ronic and SAxel. Likes He loves death, slipknot, teckdecks, healleas, and Naruto. Dislikes He hates Sonic, nice people, and people who think he isn't strong because Ronic is the strongest. Ronic in media Ronic has been in every single sonic game, you just can't see him because he's invisible. Ronic could easily kill sonic, but doesn't because he wants sonic to live in fear. Ronic SA2.png|Look closely! Ronic can be seen driving the GUN truck! Ronic in Sonic 2.jpg|Look closely! He can bee seen hiding behind a building! Ronic in Smash 4.jpg|Look closely! You can see him in the ruins in the background! Therealronicfuckyou.PNG|Ronic when he was young. Killing-Sonic.gif|An artists rendition of what the final battle would look like. Very accurate! Category:The_Crew